Meeting Reality book one
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: So there are three books of this, Meeting Reality book one: Destiny's ways, Meeting Reality book two: Back to you and Meeting Reality book three: Last visit. So I hope you enjoy this first part of the book. Rated T for unknown words to kids.
1. Chapter 1

**So it's a story where the penguins, lemurs, Marlene and Alexis travel into the real world, where they meet Ally (That's me and Alexis' creator/mother), Kenneth (my real boyfriend), Pamela and Jayvee. The villains followed them to the real world and will they succeed on defeating them? So enjoy reading and review. Oh yeah, you might want a translator for the Filipino language. Just in case you are from a different country.**

* * *

.:Moon residence:.

Feeling lonely at home, Alexis tried to go to the zoo but... The animals came to her. Smiling, she listened to her phone as Katie took a photo.

"I hope I could meet **her**..." Alexis muttered.

Soon, a vortex appeared in the living room. Katie was shocked and ran to Celestia in the kitchen. Alexis grabbed the animals as they got sucked in the vortex. Celestia and Katie saw something fell before they disappeared. It was Alexis' wish.

"_I wish I could meet my real creator or... My real mom or dad or both._" The note said.

Celestia placed her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Katie comforted her by rubbing her mother's back. Alexis wasn't actually Celestia's child. She was found on her doorsteps. Celestia took Alexis as her own but she was pregnant. The little fetus inside her was Katie. Before she was born, Celestia had thought Alexis how to walk and talk. And right at the moment of Alexis' talking lessons, Skipper was found on her doorsteps. Celestia smiled at the small memory as she and Katie went to bed.

* * *

.:Reality:.

Ally, a normal sixth grader who always wear black medium-size glasses, was on her service, a vehicle that can travel from school to your house. She was on her way home with her others classmates and friends.

"_Uy Ally. Laro tayo ng ketchup._" Kenneth offered.

"_Ayoko. Sasakit na naman kamay ko dahil sa'yo no!_" Ally argued as she pinched his cheeks.

"_Ally, sure ka hindi pa kayo?_" Pamela whispered.

"_Oo naman._" Ally said as a small vortex appeared on her hand.

9 small figures appeared in her hand. 4 penguins, 3 lemurs, an otter and a human girl. Ally was surprised as she carefully placed them down on the seat as the others stated to stare at the mini dolls.

"_Ano yan?_" Jayvee asked as he picked up Skipper.

"Hey!" Skipper shouted, which made Jayvee let go of him.

"Skipper?" Ally asked as he picked up the 9.

"Creator?" Alexis asked as she got closer to Ally's face.

"I thought... But... How could..."

"Will you take us to your home?" Marlene asked.

"Of course, Marlene." Ally said as she gently out them in her bag.

"_Sino sila?_" CJ asked.

"Uh... _Laruan?_"

"_Pede pahiram?_"

"_Bawal. Papagalitan ako ni mama!_" Ally said as she got off her service and into her house.

* * *

.:Inside the house:.

Ally removed the mini dolls in her bag and placed them on her bed. Alexis and Marlene took time to breath, since the boys kept burping inside.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" Ally demanded.

"We got sucked in by a vortex, which made us land here." Kowalski explained.

"A vortex?"

"Yes. It was rather... Techy..."

"... What if you guys get stuck here in the real world?"

"We'll live like normal humans." Alexis said.

"But how? I don't have a humanizer."

"We can build one."

"Can you build one using lego bricks?"

"Of course."

Ally stood up and went to the other room. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Maurice blushed after Ally left the room. Alexis waved a hand over their faces but managed to make Kowalski snap out of it.

"What did you saw?" Alexis asked, making Kowalski nervous.

"Her shorts?"

Alexis gave him and the others a hard slap as she and Marlene got to the highest point of the bed. Ally got back with a box of lego bricks and Kowalski started to build. Ally walked closer too the 2 girls. She smiled softly and gently rubbed their heads.

"What's the matter girls?" Ally asked.

"Nothing." They answered as they sighed.

"I know that look. I use to have that look when I knew Ken's crush was my 5th best friend."

"How about I sew you two some clothes while you guys could watch T.V. Sounds like a plan?" Ally offered.

"Sure." Marlene said as she and Alexis found a spot to watch TV.

Ally turned on the T.V and left to sew some clothes. Kowalski and the penguins was still building the humanizer as the lemurs and the girls watched some T.V.

"Wait. Turn that back." Marlene demanded Maurice.

"Is that us?" Marlene asked as she pointed to the T.V.

Everyone looked at the T.V, which was playing Otter Woman, in horror. They were on T.V the whole time! They watched the episode as Skipper blushed on what he has done on that day. Marlene raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Now you believe me?"

* * *

**So... What will Skipper's response to her question? Oh yeah, Happy New Year to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so the fireworks kept me from doing this chapter. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Now you believe me?" Marlene asked as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nope. We all know you were brainwashed." Skipper said as he and the other penguins got back on building.

Marlene grabbed a lego brick and threw it right on Skipper's head. As the brick had hit him, he fainted as Ally got in the room, wearing a plain white t-shirt and sporty pink shorts. She gave Marlene as questioning look but shook it off her head. She gave Alexis a black jacket with chains, white t-shirt, military pants and black boots. Alexis hugged the clothes and went to a safe place to change clothes. Ally smiled softly as Kowalski gave her the humanizer.

"Alright... I better shoot Marlene first, since I gave her a white t-shirt and brown pants and shoes." Ally said as she did shoot Marlene with the humanizer.

The human Marlene looks different. Instead of short hair, her hair was long and a little bit curly. Her body was so... How would boys describe it? Hot or sexy. Marlene never looked so amazing in the boys eyes.

"So Marlene... What do you think of it?" Ally asked.

"It's wonderful. Oh yeah, can someone wake up Skipper. I threw a brick at him for a reason."

"You watched Otter Woman, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"Okay. I got clothes for... Skipper. A white t-shirt, military pants and boots." Ally said as she made Skipper stood up and put the clothes on.

She zapped him with the humanizer and smiled. Skipper's hair was a buzz cut and the clothes fit him perfectly. Alexis came back wearing the clothes Ally gave her. Now she looks like punk from school. Ally picked up Alexis as Ally gave them all their clothes and zapped them with humanizer.

"I'm going to to do something. You guys enjoy watching for a moment." Ally said as she left with Alexis on her hand.

* * *

.:Bathroom:.

Ally was making Alexis' hair look yellow. Gold to be exact. Alexis groaned as Ally kept dying her hair with gold dye.

"Alexis. Calm down. Blonde will make you look perfect for that outfit." Ally said as she finished washing her hair.

"But I don't want it..."

"I know... But you need to change you know. I know that you and Kowalski are dating and Skipper and Marlene are dating also... Pumpkin, you're perfect. No matter what you look like or talk like." Ally said like a mother.

Alexis looked at her wide eye. She was acting like a real mother to her. Maybe she was indeed her mother. Alexis looked away as Ally continued to dry her hair.

"Sugar cube, you're special. You're a tomboy, but likes a boy. You're a tough girl, but you use it to protect someone special to you." Ally said as she and Alexis left the bathroom.

'_Maybe... Just maybe, I could call you mom just for a little while._" Alexis thought as she entered the bedroom.

* * *

.:Bedroom:.

"So... I decided to make you guys a home. But I will separate the former lemurs from the former penguins." Ally said as she showed two lego houses. One was perfect for 6 and one was perfect for three.

Ally lifted the former penguins and the girls to their new 'home'. It was like a mansion but no other people. Skipper and the other three shared two bunks like on their habitat. Marlene and Alexis shared the bedroom and the bed was made out of lego and cotton. The girls lied down and fell asleep, and so did the penguins on their beds. Ally put the former lemurs into their beds and they finally got some shut eye.

'_It maybe 2:00 pm but I hope __**he**__ comes here_ _soon_.' Ally thought as she left the room.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me... How life? Tell me how's your family..." Ally sang softly as a tear fell down from her eye.

"You didn't even said 'hi'..." Ally muttered as she sat on the couch and let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

.:Lego House #1:.

Skipper woke up for no reason. And so did Marlene. Curious, the two went outside the house and carefully climbed down the bed. They ran outside to see what was going on.

* * *

.:Living Room:.

The two heard Ally's voice. It was rather sad and heart-breaking but they still listened through a song that she wanted to sing out loud.

* * *

Ally:

_'Cause it's 12:51...  
And I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed...  
Thinking of you again..._

_And the moon shines so bright...  
But I gotta dry this tears tonight  
'Cause you're moving on and  
I can't hold on...  
Any longer..._

_As the sky outside gets brighter  
And my eyes begin to tire  
I'm slowly drowning  
In memories of him  
And I know it shouldn't matter  
As my heart begins to shatter  
I'm left to wander  
How it should have been...  
Yeah..._

_12:51, and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed  
And I'm not thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright  
But I gotta dry these tears tonight  
'Cause you're moving on and  
I'm not that strong to hold on_

_'Cause I'll prove you wrong  
That I can move on through this song  
I'm so much stronger..._

_Ooohh... Oooh... Ooh..._

* * *

Ally cleaned her glasses, which was drowned in tears of sadness. Marlene let a tear fall from her eye but Skipper managed to keep the tear inside. Marlene walked closer to her but then moved back because someone was calling Ally.

"Ally!" Pamela and Kenneth called.

"_Uy... Pasok kayo._" Ally said as she removed every tear on her eyes.

And so the two best friends came in the house. Kenneth noticed something. Ally's eyes were redder than an apple. Ally blew her nose through the tissue.

"_Okay ka lang?_" Kenneth asked.

"_Oo naman no... Bakit nga pala kayo nandito?_" Ally asked as Skipper and Marlene went to her side.

"_May gusto sana ako itanong sa'yo..._" Kenneth said as he pulled her closer to the kitchen.

* * *

.:Kitchen:.

"Ken... _Ano ba?!_" Ally exclaimed.

"_May tanong ako... Pede ba maging tayo ulit?_" Kenneth asked.

"_Adik! Nung naging tayo, nagpapansinan nga tayo pero ano nangyari pagkatapos ng 14 na araw?! Wala! Hindi mo na ako pinansin! Ang... Bakit ba ang sarap magmura dahil sa'yo... Kahit kailan... Akala ko okay na tayo pero... Mali pala ako. Pero, tatanggapin ko kung... Papansinin mo ako... Kahit saan._" Ally said as he hugged her.

"_Sige na nga_" Kenneth said as she hugged back.

* * *

.:Behind the kitchen arch:.

Marlene, Skipper and Alexis were spying on them. Alexis heard every single word her creator said. Alexis felt anger in her body and mind. She was about to charge at Kenneth when Marlene and Skipper pulled her back.

"Alexis! Calm down, woman!" Skipper shouted as he gave her a slap.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Alexis said as her began to glow fire.

"Uh-oh..." Skipper began to run. And so did Marlene. Alexis chased them as the two left the kitchen.

"Hey!" Ally called.

"H-hey, creator..." Alexis greeted as she blushed and stopped running.

"Hello, Apple cuts. Why were you chasing Marlene and Skippy?"

"Because Skipper gave me a hard slap and I don't know why Marley's running."

"Well... How about you introduce me and Pam to the others?" Kenneth offered.

"I would love that." Ally said as she picked up the three.

* * *

**And so that's chapter 2. Happy new Year to everyone and hope you give this chapter or my others stories some review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm already back... Because I don't want any fireworks to keep me again away from my laptop... Hehe... If you the review by Kenneth, he's just happy about the story... X33 I'm in love! So enjoy reading and review. **

* * *

.:Living room:.

The four of them were walking back. Little did Marlene and Skipper knew, they were being watched by someone or something. Skipper turned around. But saw no one. He turned around and saw Marlene. He smiled and got back to their Lego house.

"_Kailangan na namin umuwi. Pakilala mo na lang kami sa kanila bukas._" Pamela said as she and Kenneth left the house and waved goodbye.

"Bye..." Ally said as she turned on the T.V to watch.

* * *

.:[5 hours of watching/9:36 pm]:.

Ally fell asleep on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. The others woke up and saw their new care taker was asleep. They decided to sleep next to her. Not so long, her parents came in and saw the food she ate on the table.

"_Hay nako... Ga, dalhin mo nga sya sa kwarto nya. At lagay mo din yung mga laruan nya sa drawer nya._" Her mom said as she placed the snacks on the table.

* * *

.:Ally's bedroom:.

Ally's father carried her and the others to her room. Her father placed them down gently and put the others on top of the end table.

"Goodnight..." With those words, her father left the room.

She smiled under her blanket but soon replaced with a frown. But why?

* * *

.:Dream:.

_Ally and Alexis were running to the flower fields with the others. They kept laughing about Skipper turned into a baby... Until **he** came. He shot the former lemurs with a shot gun, making their blood cover the white roses. Ally stared at him with wide-eyes. His mechanical eye eyed her as he began to chase her. A puffin blasted Marlene with a bazooka, making her scream in pain. Skipper ran to Marlene's side but soon got hit with a knife on the back. Kowalski and Rico were captured by someone and was burned to dust with a flamethrower. Ally and Alexis looked at Private. Alexis ran to Private to protect him but the two got sliced with blades. Ally stared in horror as she ran outside the fields but the two still chased her until she was dead. She tripped over a rock and tried to stand up. It was no use. She cried and finally got hit by a blade on the back._

* * *

.:Ally's bedroom:.

Ally shot up from bed, sweating. The others were startled as they ran to her. Ally rubbed her eyes and as she wore her glasses and turned on the lights.

"Ally, what happened?" Maurice asked.

"N-nothing..." Ally said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Why is the giant crying?" Julien asked.

"We don't know." Marlene said as she hopped to the bed.

"Does anyone know Blowhole?" Ally asked, which made the penguins gasp in shock.

"And Hans?" Ally asked again.

"Blowhole?! What does it have to be Blowhole?!" Skipper shouted.

It may take a while for Skipper to cool down...

* * *

.:After cooling down:.

"He was in my dream. With Hans. He killed Julien, Maurice, Mort and began to chase me." Ally started.

"Then Hans blasted Marlene with a bazooka, leaving a huge scar on her body... Skipper tried to protect her but it was no use. He got stabbed in the back. Kowalski and Rico were burned by someone... And his face was so familiar to me... Me, Alexis and Private were the ones left. Alexis tried to catch up with her but he sliced them. I was the only one left. I tried to avoid the flower fields once more but I tripped and he stepped on my back and got a blade on it." Ally said as she grabbed a mini knife.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Marlene asked as she eyed the knife.

"I don't know. I act on instincts since I was trained to be a normal citizen and not professional stunts master." Ally said, which made the penguins smirk.

"Did you say stunts master?" Private asked.

"Yeah. Even though I'm only 11 and going to be 12 in April 19, I'm nicknamed as the danger by the boys at my class." Ally said as she threw the knife at the window frame.

* * *

.:Outside Ally's bedroom window:.

2 figures appeared. A dolphin and a puffin. It was quite obvious who it was because of Blowhole's mechanical eye. He smirked under the shadows.

"I guess the penguins are going to train the main victim." Hans said as he had a surprised face when the knife had hit the window frame.

The surprise made Hans and Blowhole fall from the branch of the tree. A loud thud was heard, which made Ally look from her window.

* * *

.:Inside:.

"Kaboom?" Rico asked.

"No... Must be a bird got shot. Or someone threw a rock on the bird." Ally said as she got her guitar.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Playing a song."

"What song?" Marlene asked.

"..."

"Ally?"

'_Since it's Saturday tomorrow... Maybe I could invite the 3..._' Ally thought as she began strumming.

* * *

Ally:

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_  
_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_  
_I've been lonely for so long,_  
_Trapped in the past,_  
_I just can't seem to move on!_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_  
_Just in case I ever need them again someday,_  
_I've been setting aside time,_  
_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_Oooooh._

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_  
_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_  
_I know that it's out there,_  
_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_  
_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I could use some direction,_  
_And I'm open to your suggestions._

_All I want to do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_And if I open my heart again,_  
_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_  
_Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh._

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
_I need inspiration_  
_Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love,_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love,_  
_And if I open my heart to you,_  
_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_  
_And if you help me to start again,_  
_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

* * *

Ally got up from her bed and covered half of her eyes. She saw the sun was rising. She heard the car was honking from outside, and saw her parents waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back as the car left.

"Why are they leaving?" Kowalski asked.

"They have a world tour to catch up." Ally said.

"Why?"

"Because it's their gift for me."

"But your birthday is 3 months away." Skipper reminded.

"Yeah. But they won't get back until it's not April."

"Why do you need them to go on a world tour?"

"Because they'll have a souvenir from Paris, London, Tokyo, Madagascar and mainly, New York." Ally said.

"New York?" They all asked.

"Yeah. Okay, who wants breakfast?" Ally asked as she lifted the others and placed them on her shoulders.

Their stomach grumbled as Ally giggled. She opened the door and left her room.

* * *

**So that was 3. And I hope you guys could give me ideas on what food should I put on the next chapter. Oh yeah, people who can give me any food ideas can have a guest appearance on my TD story for 3 chapters and have 3 truth and dares for the contestants. So review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm back. Because I got new ideas already! My sis and I thought she would make an appearance, since she is my sister too in the real world. So enjoy reading and review (oh yeah, the winner is Daisuke. He/She made a good choice about the food. Next time, review the things I would love. And make sure its one of the choices from the last chapter.)**

* * *

.:Kitchen:.

Ally and Marlene were making sushi as Alexis guard the others. Ally never looked so happy in her life because of her favorite characters were with her. Ally finished the first batch of small sushi and it was the right size for the minis. Marlene finished the batch for Ally. Ally placed the sushi on the table.

"Okay, you guys enjoy while I go make some green tea." Ally said as the others began to eat.

Ally's eyes narrowed as she threw a cleaver knife on the door frame. The figure jumped backwards, making her trip over her feet.

"Katie?" Ally asked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Katie shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was an intruder!" Ally shouted as she quickly made another batch of sushi and placed it on the table.

"Sushi for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, Yappy called."

"What did he say?!"

"He's going to meet you later at the park." Ally said as Katie quickly ran to the table and began to eat.

"Whoa!" The others exclaimed as they almost fell.

"Sorry... My sis is always like that when Raphael calls and invites her to everywhere." Ally said as she placed down her green tea and began to eat.

"Well, I gotta say... This is delicious." Marlene commented.

"Thank you. I learned how to make it myself when I was a fifth grader. And the year I started my career when I was just 6..." Ally said as the memory flowed over her head.

* * *

.:Memory:. (Ally's POV)

_"Alright! First, we start off to introductions. You!" Sensei shouted as he pointed at me._

_"My name is Ally. But I am known as Aiko by my cousins." I said as Sensei clapped._

_"A Filipino warrior with a Japanese name." Sensei said as he rubbed my back._

_"Aiko, you will be trained by Sensei Fujiko. She can teach you anything." Sensei said as he moved out of the way and showed Sensei Fujiko to me._

_She was elegant and pretty. There was no way she could be my new Sensei. She walked over to me and patted my head once._

_"Hi. I'm Fujiko. Your personal Sensei. I hope you could learn faster than my past students." Fujiko said as I looked at the boy with a raven hair._

_"Who's that?" I asked._

_"That's Ken. He might be part of my class. Why don't you say hi to him?"_

_I nodded and walked over to Ken. Sensei Fujiko said he might be in the same class as I am. He smiled as he looked at me. He gave me a hand as I shook it._

_"Hi, I'm Ally. What's your name?"_

_"Oco. Kenneth Oco. I'll be in Sensei Fujiko's class."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I hope we could have fun with her." Ken said as Sensei Fujiko called us._

_And so we trained for 3 years. After that, the graduation started and me and Ken passed. We smiled and celebrated at my house._

_"Your kid is very talented." Ken's mom commented._

_"Thanks. Your kid too. They could make a perfect couple." Mom said._

_"How about an arranged marriage?" Ken's mom asked as mom and dad nodded._

_Me and ken blushed when we heard about the arranged marriage for us. But me and Ken were only best friends. We laugh it off our heads and went to my room. But when it was almost midnight, he asked me._

_"Hey Ally. Would you consider me as your husband-to-be?"_

_"Of course... I won't like it if anyone else was in your position."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_And that was the time he left. After 2 years of my new career as a young stunt double, he never showed up until the start of my first class as a sixth grader. And every time I was going to be bullied by boys, I would always use Sensei Fujiko taught me._

* * *

"SIS!" Katie called.

Ally threw another cleaver knife at the door frame. Katie jumped again as Ally snapped out of trance.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"Ken, Pam and Jayvee are here."

"Oh great. Tell them to wait at the living room while I change and make some sushi." Ally said as she ran to her room and quickly changed from pajamas into a black t-shirt, brown shorts and a gray hairband.

She quickly made sushi for 3 more. She placed them on the table as she heard a knock and ran to the front door. She opened it and saw her 3 best friends.

"Hey guys. Why don't we eat some sushi first?" Ally offered as they made their way to the kitchen and ate.

* * *

.:[After an hour of eating]:.

Alexis and Marlene turned on the music player and start dancing. The others joined them as Ally grabbed Kenneth and started dancing. Skipper stood still and didn't knew what to do until Marlene pulled him to the dance floor. Alexis saw her 'mom' was dancing with her 'dad' to be. She smiled but it faded. She felt something. She felt someone was watching them. She turned around and saw no one.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Kowalski asked.

"Blonde girl looks concerned!" Mort said.

"I'm alright really... It's just so-" And right in the middle of a sentence, she got shot with a dart on her back.

A grappling hook grabbed Alexis, and with that, Ally grabbed her mini knife and used it to cut the rope. But it was no use. It was made out of metal. Ally used her hands to chop it and it worked. Alexis was free but her creator was not. Multiple ropes grabbed her. Ally was pulled to outside and crashed through the glass door. The others ran to her but after they got outside, she was nowhere in their sight.

"MOM!" Alexis shouted.

Skipper and Kowalski saw a note on the floor. They gave it to Kenneth and he began to read it.

"Dear penguins, if you want your friend back, you must travel with all your friends in this world to the pacific ocean. If not, say goodbye to your friend. Blowhole..." Kenneth said as he crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor.

"Ken... Calm down!" Pamela said as she gave him a hard slap.

"But why Ally?" Marlene asked.

"It's a trap." Rico said.

"Huh?"

"It's a trap to get revenge on us." Private said.

"But why my sister?" Katie asked as Pamela comforted her.

"Maybe she's part of a plot." Mort said.

"Maybe she is..." Jayvee said.

"What are we going to do?" Julien asked.

"Maybe wait or begin training." Maurice said as everyone sighed.

* * *

.:Pacific Ocean:.

Ally woke up, tied onto a post. She struggled but it was no use. The rope was tight. While struggling, Blowhole cam closer.

"Hello, human. Welcome to the pacific ocean." Blowhole said as he earned a kick on the eye.

"Really? I haven't noticed!" Ally said as she cut the rope with her mini knife and got out of it.

She ran towards the exit but lobsters blocked her way. She climbed the top to the hole, but Hans covered it. She kicked Blowhole and Hans but accidentally hit the amnesia button, which was in front of her. Unconscious, she fell. The two villains laugh maniacally as they brought her to a jail. Will she ever get out?

* * *

**Okay. My idea is out of reality and into fantasy. So any ideas on training?**


End file.
